My Kitten
by Seom
Summary: Sequel to "Kitten." Continues the love story of Hermione and Snape as they begin their life together.
1. Prologue

Severus Snape sat by the fire, a potions book open on his lap. It had been a long day of idiotic first years and intolerable cheerfulness from the Headmaster, and finally he was able to simply sit back and relax. He had a glass of fire whiskey on the table next to him. Now there was only one thing missing to make this night complete….

"Meow."

He grinned widely and closed his book, turning to look at the small brown cat trotting softly towards him.

"Hello, my kitten," he said lovingly as she came closer. She didn't look quite the same as she had when she'd taken that incorrect potion. For one thing she was now a cat, not a kitten (although he was still fond of the nick name). She had no significant markings, but her fur was frizzled and full just like her large mane of hair, and her eyes looked unusually human.

She meowed again as he motioned for her to jump into his lap. She hopped lightly up, her paws bracing on his chest as she rubbed her head against his face affectionately.

"Someone's happy to see me," he said lightly, petting her soft mane. She purred loudly and began to knead his chest. He chuckled as he continued to pet her. "How was your day today, kitten?"

With a soft pop the kitten disappeared to be replaced by Hermione Granger sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Busy," she said simply, brushing hair out of her eyes, "Poppy had me making potions to prepare for the flu season. She's planning on making little "flu kits" for any students who want them. I'm making a limitless supply of peppermint potions it seems."

"I am glad she's made you her successor," he commented vaguely, "That woman needed to retire years ago, and I'm glad I'm no longer the one getting stuck making those horrid peppermint potions," he said grinning.

She gave him a look, "I'm glad you appreciate the fact that you're pawning your responsibilities onto me."

"Yes, and you do them all so well," he said snidely, "How would you like to take over my first year classes? Those children are enough to drive any man to drink."

She glanced at his glass of fire whiskey and gave him a grin. "Do tell?"

"I swear they get more idiotic every year."

She chuckled, "No, Severus, you just get so much smarter!" She pinched his cheek and he batted her hand away.

"Irritating woman," he said fondly as he grasped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her forward for a kiss. She simply grinned as his lips touched hers softly and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gripped her around her waist and pulled her closer, caressing her mouth with his.

When the kiss ended she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. He stared openly back, his hand cupping her face. With a grin he scooted her off his lap and stood up. She looked at him quizzically.

"You know," he said, "I had just been contemplating how to end this evening perfectly, and isn't it convenient that your home now?"

She grinned at him.

"Subtle much?" she said as he led her towards their bedroom.

"Hardly," he replied and, with a quick movement, scooped her into his arms, she laughing as he rushed them both into the room.

Omg it's a sequel!!! I've been wanting to do this forever and it was only after rereading Kitten I decided it was time to start it! So here it is! The beginning of the sequel!

Review!

Seom


	2. Early Morning Memories

Hermione woke up slowly to the early morning light, blinking sleep from her eyes. Sighing she rolled to her side and looked at the man next to her. His eyes were still closed and his breathing heavy. She smiled as he snorted once, and his face screwed up in his sleep as he fidgeted. His dark hair fell across his face and she longed to move it away but didn't want to wake him yet. Even the slightest touch could wake the man, he was such a light sleeper.

The past few years had been…interesting, to say the least. After her graduation she'd gone on to further her medical career by apprenticing at St. Mungo's Hospital. After two years of extensive training she'd been promoted to an assistant mediwitch, sooner than the allotted 4 years it usually took to get to that stage. She had stayed in contact with Severus throughout those two years, although she had had a flat in London. She had rarely gotten the opportunity to visit him however, and it had been this distance and time away from him that had enticed her to get through her apprenticeship as quickly as she could so as to find a job closer to him. It had been an answer to her prayers when Poppy had contacted her with an opportunity to succeed her in Hogwarts. Poppy had heard of her success in the medical world from the Mediwitches at St. Mungo's and had thought her the perfect candidate. Hermione had been ecstatic when she told Severus and had never expected his reaction. After she told him he'd gone silent and thoughtful, which wasn't the exact reaction she'd been expecting from him, but then again she still had troubles reading the man.

"So," he'd said slowly, "since you will be now employed in Hogwarts, I expect you will be taking up residency here also, correct?"

She'd confirmed his musing hesitantly, wondering what he was thinking.

"Well, if you will in fact now be living here," he'd continued, "it only makes sense that we take up residency together, don't you think? Less trouble for our beloved Headmaster."

He'd then smiled widely at her gaping expression of disbelief, and after she'd confirmed, reconfirmed and repeatedly asked him if he was seriously suggesting that they live together, she'd thrown her arms around him, laughing with her joy.

It had been three months now since she'd taken the job of training with Poppy and moved into her new home with Severus and already she couldn't imagine her life any different, she couldn't imagine not waking up to him next to her.

Finally, she could no longer resist and lightly swept the hair from in front of his face and placed it behind his ear, her fingers stopping on his rough cheek. Bending forward she kissed him softly on the lips, his eyes still closed as he kissed her lightly back.

"Good morning, Severus," she said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed and he grumbled as pulled her to his bare chest. She sighed as he lazily rubbed her back.

"Whatimizit?" he muttered groggily.

"Almost seven, I believe," she answered and he groaned. Unlike Hermione, he never had been a morning person.

"You're warm," he said lightly, his eyes blinking open slightly.

"So are you," she answered, grinning.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione rolled onto her stomach, watching his reflection in the bathroom mirror until the steam fogged it over. With a mischievous grin she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Severus," she said lightly, getting his attention. He turned towards her, moving the sheer shower curtain to the side, an eyebrow cocked.

"Can I help you with something?" he said dryly. Her grin broadened as she let her nightgown fall to the floor and stepped into the shower under his appreciative gaze. She turned his back to him.

"Wash my back?" she asked casually.

She sighed appreciatively as she felt a bar of soap and his hands wash over her back. Warm water washed the suds away from her skin as he pressed himself to her back and his arms wound around her front, his hands cupping her breasts.

"Hermione," he said huskily, "Why don't you do my students a favor and get me into a good mood before I have to go to class?"

"If I'm not mistaken," she said lightly, rubbing her rear against his erection, "I'd say you're in a pretty good mood right now"

He grinned against her neck and swiftly spun her around, pressing her back to the shower wall with his body. Lifting her, he wrapped her legs around his body and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Hermione smiled into his kiss. Definitely a good morning.

* * *

They're kind of like rabbits aren't they? lol So yeah…. I little bit more M rated than the first story, but yeah :D I like it alright. I know the chapters have been pretty short but they come out sooner that way nyeh heh…. And I'm working around school so they'll mostly be coming out when I have a big paper due, or have a speech in the morning or I have something else I need to procrastinate on XD. This is still kind of in the introduction phase anyway :D

but yeah feeling rather boring right now...... hope you enjoyed it more coming soon :D

Review!

Seom


End file.
